Marche Funèbre
by Harpuiai
Summary: [Spoil Saison 3 Episode 7] Entre-scène de l'épisode Digestivo, un résumé pourrait spoiler donc je me permet une citation : "Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Cette fois, elle ne souffrait pas suite à une trahison, à une chute ou plus généralement, à cause d'Hannibal. C'est en voyant Margot dévastée qu'elle ressentit ce déchirement."


C'est une "entre-scène" de l'épisode 7 saison 3 ( _Digestivo_ ), donc spoil massifs, je vous conseil de regarder l'épisode avant pour ne pas vous priver de toutes ces surprises !

Je suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec les rating donc je dirai M pour le thème abordé (Bébé prématuré), si ça vous parait trop ou pas assez, faites le moi savoir. (Jevousenserezreconnaissante)

Présence du couple Marlana (Margot Verger x Alana Bloom) mais qui reste très "sobre".

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte !

 _Elisa._

 ** _L'univers et les personnages de la série Hannibal appartiennent à leurs créateurs_**.

* * *

Marche Funèbre

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Cette fois, elle ne souffrait pas suite à une trahison, à une chute ou plus généralement, à cause d'Hannibal. C'est en voyant Margot dévastée qu'elle ressentit ce déchirement.

La voix de Margot tremblait dans un presque sanglot lorsqu'elle demanda, implora, à Alana de retirer le prématuré de la truie devant elles. Le docteur Bloom le fit sans hésiter. Une longue incision au scalpel laissa les organes de l'animal dégouliner sur le lit. Alors qu'Alana plongea ses mains dans les entrailles à la recherche du nourrisson, Margot la regardait, tétanisée.

Elle se tenait en apnée lors de l'extraction. Elle voulait le voir, le tenir, quand bien même juste frôler la maternité du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait pas pu donner naissance au seul enfant qu'elle aurait l'opportunité d'avoir dans sa vie. La douleur ressentit lui broya les muscles, les yeux écarquillés, elle espérait vainement un miracle.

Alana lui tendit le corps sans vie avec précaution, sachant la valeur que cet être a. _Qu'aurai eut cet être._ Margot le pris dans un tissu, délicatement. Lui soutenant la nuque, comme l'aurais fait une mère. Elle scrutait chaque détails de l'enfant. Elle voulait voir son visage. Le garder dans sa mémoire pour toujours. L'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Le poids du nourrisson semblait se multiplier au fil des secondes. Elle portait déjà le poids de ne plus être une femme, de ne plus pouvoir donner la vie. Et la voilà à porter son mort né, celui à qui elle n'avait pas insufflé l'envie nécessaire pour vivre. Son corps frêle et à peine tiède lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Sur le nuage de l'horreur, ses sentiments et sensations étaient brumeuses. Dans le flou hypnotisant, Margot ne pensait à rien, incapable d'aligner deux pensées. Ravagée.

Alana la regardait, impuissante comme on l'es mot ne franchit ses lèvres, il n'y avait rien à dire. Compatissante à sa douleur, évidement, mais muette face aux atrocités vu juste avant. Dans un haut-le-cœur douloureux, elle continuait de regarder attentivement Margot, sa réaction, sa peine. Plus que de la compassion, la souffrance de Margot fit vraiment souffrir la psychiatre. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais la voir dans cet état. Elles avaient déjà partager les épreuves qu'elles avaient affronter avant de se rencontrer. Margot avait connu tellement d'horreur qu'Alana trouva le destin injuste. Elle aurait voulu effacer de ses lèvres les larmes noires, résidus d'eyeliner, qui sillonnaient ses joues. Elle aurait voulu que tous ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. Elle aurait aimé ne pas rentrer dans cette pièce, ne pas découvrir cette malsaine surprise. Elle aurait tous fait, tout mis en œuvres pour que Margot ne soit plus blessée. Elle... Elle veut la mort de Mason. Qu'il ne lui fasse plus jamais mal. Qu'il paie pour tous ce qu'il à fait, qu'il souffre.

Margot bougea, son premier mouvement depuis qu'elle tenait la coquille vide, à son image. Elle fit un pas, puis un deuxième, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'enfant. Très lentement, dans des pas sans réel but, elle se déplaça vers la porte.

Elle entama une marche funèbre. Un cortège funéraire dont elle serait la seule membre du convoi. Ses larmes continuaient de perler, tombant sur ce qui aurait été son visage. Elle se mit à déambuler anarchiquement dans la maison. Comme un fantôme sans esprit, vide de toute pensé, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle marchait. Elle n'entendait pas non plus les bruits réguliers de canne qui la suivaient rapidement, ni même les lointains cris résonnant contre les murs. Elle se retrouvait seule, avec cet enfant qui ne voulait décidément pas bouger.

Comment aurait-il pu en trouver l'envie ? Dans un environnement aussi malsain et pervers. Quelle vie aurait-il eut, aux cotés de Mason ? Dans l'incroyable domaine Verger. Au milieu de ce dédale de machinations macabres et de tortures mentales. Quelle éducation aurait eut cet enfant ? Qu'aurait à offrir cette « famille » ? Qu'aurait-elle fait en tant que mère pour protéger son enfant face à son frère ? Serait-il devenu une monnaie d'échange pour les chantages de Mason ? Margot aurait-elle pris la fuite avec, n'écoutant que son instinct maternel ? Et si il avait eut le caractère de son père... Peut-être qu'il aurait fait face à Mason, qu'il aurait pris les rênes de l'exploitation...

Questions sans intérêts. Il était mort. Condamné avant même sa conception. Comment Mason à pu réussir à lui faire croire de nouveau qu'elle pourrait être mère... Elle était si fragile, comme un château de carte, face à un ouragan ayant la voix de Mason. Elle se retrouvait dévastée.

Son talon dérapa sur le sol glissant. Elle s'arrêta et quitta des yeux son enfant pour lever la tête. Il y avait un corps face à elle, son sang coulait sous ses chaussures. Margot n'était pas même surprise, choquée ou n'importe quel sentiment lorsque qu'on découvre un mort à ses pieds.

Le bruit de canne la rattrapaient enfin, Alana arriva à ses côtés, vit le corps, mais aussi l'homme qui se tenait devant elles. Les deux femmes le fixaient, dans un calme contrastant avec la scène actuelle.

Ses épaules se soulevaient dans un souffle qu'on devinait maîtrisé. Son regard perçant et calculateur se posa sur Alana puis sur Margot. Il avait l'air d'analyser la situation, les lèvres pincées d'Alana, le regard absent de Margot, le prématuré dans ses bras.

Alana serra instinctivement sa canne en le voyant ainsi. Hannibal, couvert de sang, l'air bestial, comme un fauve interrompu lors de sa chasse, dangereux, en éveil. Du sang coulait encore du marteau dont il s'était servit d'arme. La scène lui rappela sa confrontation avec lui lors de la soirée où elle fut défenestrée. Pourtant elle fit face, plus inquiète pour Margot que d'Hannibal.

Il bascula très légèrement la tête en arrière, dans un hochement du menton il désigna le nourrisson. « Le bébé Verger je suppose » question rhétorique, aucune des deux femmes ne répondirent. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer, «Il vous faut toujours un descendant pour l'exploitation. »

L'homme de main de Mason poussa un ultime gémissement avant de trépasser pour de bon. Sa mort passa d'ailleurs totalement inaperçue.

Alana se mit devant Margot, tel un bouclier d'une grande défense malgré son mauvais état. Elle fit barrière pour protéger une ultime fois celle qu'elle aimait. Presque menaçante, elle demande l'aide d'Hannibal à contre cœur.

Il fallait un descendant Verger, sans quoi, à la mort de Mason, Margot perdrait tout ce qu'elle a toujours eut. Et comme la mort de son frère n'était plus très loin, une solution rapide était plus que la bienvenue. Une sorte de conversation, ou négociation, débuta entre la femme et son ancien mentor. Ils trouveraient bien une parade, malgré les secondes qui étaient comptées pour Will. Ils partirent ainsi le sauver, se débarrasser de Cordell et, prendre un échantillon de semence de Mason, il ne resterait plus qu'à trouver une ovule accueillante.

Dans cet ordre sûrement. Aucune idée au fond. Hannibal fut le seul à y allez, assez compétant pour tous cela.

Margot était partit. Toujours inconsciente.

Elle se sépara de son enfant. Avec tendresse et regret, elle recouvrit son corps glacé avec le tissu clair qu'elle tenait. Elle embrassa avec un véritable amour le tissu recouvrant le nourrisson puis elle le posa avec une dernière caresse dans le trou de terre qu'elle avait creusé. Elle l'enterra dans un coin de verdure de leur immense domaine. Il n'avait peut-être pas la vie, mais il eut un enterrement tel qu'il le méritait.

Alana se tenait près d'elle tout en restant assez distante.

Elle se sentit de trop dans ce moment d'une extrême intimité, face à ce dernier adieu d'une mère a son enfant.

* * *

Voilà J'espère que ça à été !

Pour finir, je vous invite à regarder la statut de Martin Hudáček, _Heart-rending._ Une sculpture représentant l'anéantissement que l'avortement peut apporter aux femmes. Déjà que je trouve cette statut particulièrement forte de sens, il me semble qu'elle convient plus que bien à la situation... Si en plus je peux vous la faire découvrir j'en suis ravie !


End file.
